


hack into my heart

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, hacker!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: having a genius hacking boyfriend proves to be difficult when your biggest competition in his computer screen





	hack into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i have been playing mystic messenger again recently and thought of jisung as 707 so this was born... enjoy!

The blond’s tongue fiddled with the round lollipop in his mouth, knocking it against his teeth and rolling it around his mouth. His long, slender fingers tapped away against his keyboard at a speed most would be in shock at, the letters worn off after years of slaving away in front of the screen. His leg bounced in anxiety, watching a shamble of codes and lettering fly across the brightly illuminated screen of his computer, eyes scanning over them with lightning speed, completely fixated and drowning himself with work.

Behind the busy hacker,, a purple haired boy lied on the couch, lazily scrolling through his phone, growing impatient as he tried finding something to take his attention. He kept shooting side glances at the cute boy, headphones over his ears and messy hair, bags under his eyes from an intense lack of sleep, all of which had become a part of his regular appearance. Chenle fumbled around with his phone, paying no mind to it as he mentally flipped through pages of ways he could get his boyfriends attention off the screen and on him. 

“Jisung,” he called in a soft sing-songy voice, shifting to lie on his stomach and rest his chin on his hand, trying his best to look cute.

Except, that plan failed, as he thought it would because all he got was a light hum and not even a glance, the sounds of fingers hitting keys harshly in anticipation filling his ears.

With a huff, he dropped his head to hit the cushion, grumbling something about how a boy can’t get anything around here in a disappointed voice. Chenle reached up to twirl a lock of his fading purple hair, his teeth digging into his lower lip, face twisting into a look of concentration. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but instead he found himself spending time with his boyfriend’s couch as the boy he admired flirted with his keyboard and oh so beloved monitor. Of course, Chenle wasn’t mad, knowing just how difficult his job was. Being a hacker, and an agent in his company was a hard task that he believes no one but Jisung would be able to do. It required long, painful hours, filled with sleepless nights and days where the only meals were a bag of pathetic chips and a warm soda can.

Whether it was by fate or by accident, the way the tall agent met his current comedian of a boyfriend was interesting. Sent in by his agency to infiltrate a mafia like association and steal information in hopes of getting a large stack of money, the quiet hacker hadn’t expected to been caught by a foolish boy with dyed purple hair and a goofy grin.

“You!”

Jisung froze in his spot, spitting vulgar words out under his breath, cursing his perfect plan for failing him and not allowing him to do his job without being caught. Straightening himself, he turned slightly on his heel, eyeing the speaker with a dark eyebrow wedged up in confusion, trying to look the part of an underling. He had to admit to himself that the shaggy purple locks that framed the round but strong cheekbones of the boy in front of him were quite cute and interesting. Jisung noted to search up his new acquaintance in some free time if he ever got the chance.

To make it short, Jisung was stuck pretending to be a member by an odd nickname, following the stranger, who he had learned was the leader’s son, around and becoming his fill in assistant. When he finally was let go, allowed to slip away and reach the control center to steal the intelligence that his workaholic brain begged to get, he unknowingly left with a paper in his pocket. After reaching his own home, logging into his computer, and trying to fish out a lollipop, he was met with a messily written note, numbers sprawled over it and a message that thanked him for the cherry flavoured candy.

Now, all Chenle wished for was even a tiny bit of attention. Maybe more than a little, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. But he continued to find himself without it. So he huffed and puffed at his failed plans, obviously distracting someone was not his forte. He decided to get up, feet hitting the cool ground and he shuffled around, choosing to pick up the crumpled papers of codes and secret information, and the abundant amount of lollipop wrappers.

The blond looked over, his eyebrows raising in slight confusion at the sight of his boyfriend cleaning his apartment up. The shorter noticed this and mentally face palmed, how typical of his boyfriend. Of all things he had done, this caught Jisung’s attention the most.

“I have a maid, you know,” Jisung said quietly and monotonously, turning his head back to the monitor and continuing typing away, busying himself in his work once again.

Chenle laughed at this, and walked up to his tall boyfriend. He put his chin on his shoulder and his brown eyes landed on the quick moving hands, fingers fidgeting above the keyboard every second they didn’t need to hit a key. His own hands, much smaller than the ones in front of his, reached atop of Jisung’s head, sliding the large headphones down to rest around his neck.

“You also have a boyfriend,” Chenle said softly in his ear, smiling as he saw Jisung’s hands freeze. The sound of his lollipop moving around in his mouth and tapping against his teeth stopping as well.

Quickly, the boy turned Jisung’s chair so the blond now faced him, the back of the chair finally against that goddamned attention-stealing screen that became his competition. He stood in front of his boyfriend, a proud smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jisung began to open his mouth slightly, trying to find words to say, but Chenle didn’t allow it.

Small hands reach towards the white stick that stuck out of Jisung’s mouth, tugging the orange sweet out of his mouth with a slight pop. The purple haired boy looked at it curiously before giving it a quick lick, allowing the citrus flavour to swarm his tongue. Jisung’s jaw went slack, eyes slightly wide as his cheeks filled with a rosy colour expressing his embarrassment.

“Orange… not my type,” Chenle noted quietly, rushing to place the half eaten hard candy on its wrapper before turning to face his red-cheeked boyfriend once again.

“Now, I demand attention and affection or you’ll be hearing from my sweet friends at the mafia,” he said triumphantly, hands placed on his hips sassily and chin raised up as his lips tried hard to suppress the foolish grin he wanted to show. Both the boys broke in a small laughter, both well aware of the joking manner Chenle had.

“Well, your demands can be met now,” Jisung said before knotting his fist in the boys collared shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

In the heat of the moment, lips pressed against each other, dancing familiarly as they had done so many times before, Chenle found himself on the taller’s lap, tasting the faint remains of the candy on his lips. He leaned in deeper, hands cupping the soft cheeks of the blond, and large hands fixing themselves on his hips, one against his back, pulling him closer. Chest against chest, lips against lips, once, twice, so many times they each could’ve sworn they got dizzy from the overwhelming electricity between them. 

Chenle pulled away first, but only momentarily for a breath, the need for lips against his urging him to continue. He clung to Jisung, the intensity between them strong, the feverous urge to spill their love through their liplocking. They shakily exhale into each others mouth after such a time without the satisfaction of breathing.

Jisung broke the breathtaking session to mumble against his lovers lips about how he, “should’ve paid attention earlier” but was cut off, his breath being stolen once again, inhaled by another. The warm oxygen in his lungs went vacant as Chenle’s fingers slid into his messy hair and tugged slightly, an embarrassing gasp finding way out of his throat. A tongue gently entered his mouth, demanding ever so slightly, and he melts. They both dissolve into each other, melting into one, drowning themselves in the hard press of their soft lips.

Sighing as he pulls away, dropping his hands from the hair they were tangled in they circle around his lovers neck, Chenle giggles breathlessly. His mission was complete, who was the great secret agent now, he wondered innocently to himself.

Leaning in to give a quick peck for sliding off Jisung’s lap, leaving his thighs unoccupied of his weight as they were before. The sight in front of him was lovely, the lips he loved to touch with his own were swollen and filled with a much deeper pink, cheeks red and hair messier once more, the boy frazzled and entranced with the beautiful eccentric haired boy. His breathing was short, slowly gaining the ability to take deep breaths once again.

Leaning over him quickly, his fingers swiped at the orange lollipop he had removed from the blond’s mouth moments before, and pressed it to Jisung’s swollen lips. It was pulled into his mouth, his wet muscle wrapping around it and sliding the flavour over his tastebuds.

“Now get back to work, Jisungie~”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curiouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
